1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a blade, especially refers to blade pairs for paper shredder.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often need to destroy the file paper during their work and in their daily life, in order to prevent the files being disclosed, so shredder has been an important tool to get rid of files. Now there are two kinds of shedders, one is strip-cut shredder, the other is cross-cut shredder, they are either manual or electric. Cross-cut shredder is used to cut the waste paper into paper shreds. Normally a shredder blade includes two single blades which are against each other, the two single blades are fixed on the two parallel rotary shafts. When the shafts rotate, waste paper passes through the two single blades. In general, the thickness of two single blades equals to the width of shred, so the blade is too thick, and processing the blade needs more material.